fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 239
編 ジェラール ｖｓ． |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen Jerāru vs. Orashion Seisu |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter - Jellal vs. Oración Seis |Adapted = Chapter 366 |Air Date = June 27, 2015 |Episode = 239 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Yumeiro Graffiti |Ending Song = Never ever |Adapted 2 = Chapter 367 |Adapted 3 = Chapter 368 (Up to Page 7)}} Tartaros Arc: Jellal vs. Oración Seis is the 239th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 64th episode of the 2014 series. As Natsu storms into the Tartaros HQ and faces Franmalth, he is imprisoned by Silver, who freezes him solid after a brief encounter. While the Dragon Slayer meets Lisanna in his cell, Seilah and Kyôka discuss their plan to stop Fairy Tail in order to avoid any further interference with their true goal. At same time, Jellal continues to battle Oración Seis, intending to show them a true freedom and Happy arrives at the guild, revealing the fate of the captured Mages. That is when Elfman also returns, controlled by Seilah in order to destroy Fairy Tail. Summary Finding Crawford's house in ruins, Wendy, Lucy and Carla wonder where Natsu and Happy are, as well as Mirajane and Erza. With the former chairman not being found either, Carla suspects it was all Tartaros' doing while Wendy agrees to try to track down the missing Mages. Meanwhile, at Tartaros headquarters, having beaten Crawford, Natsu asks Franmalth about Erza and Mirajane's whereabouts. As the former is shocked to witness an intruder, Kyôka, having heard the noise, decides to track it down, leaving a tortured Erza at the mercy of Yakdoriga. Meanwhile, Franmalth still wonders how he managed to find the headquarters but the former rushes at him and subsequently attacks him. In the meantime, Gray decides to go back to the guild with Juvia, promising her that Fairy Tail will win as she wonders about. Concurrently, having received a punch from Natsu, Franmalth treats it as a mistake. As he then breaks the armor he was wearing, Franmalth stretches his arm and eventually grabs the former, using Connection. Wanting to help his weakened comrade, Happy bites the Demon's hand, interrupting his spell. As Natsu then breaks free, he rushes at Franmalth once more, dodging his flurry of punches in the process. Arriving closer to him, Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Grip Strike and knocks the latter away, surprising Happy for not receiving any significant harm in the aftermath. Although Franmalth is furious, he ends up being interrupted by Silver, who decides to take on the two by himself. Agreeing with his terms, Franmalth leaves with an unconscious Crawford. As Natsu notices the drop in temperature, Silver expresses his gratitude towards him for succeeding in melting the Sun Village, having frozen it due to a mere misunderstanding. With Natsu then familiarizing himself with Silver's smell, he remembers Gray, only to be quickly frozen completely upon starting to mention his name, with the latter expressing clear hatred towards it. As Happy is spared, he manages to hide and eventually escape the headquarters, desiring to tell everyone about the situation. Afterwards, being thrown in a cell along with Lisanna, Natsu decides to find a way to escape, even without Magic due to the Magic-sealing handcuffs. At the same time, Seilah arrives to ask Kyôka about the identities of the three sealers of Face. As Kyôka expresses her impression upon Crawford's Super Archive, she tells the former that Jellal is the last key of Face's unsealing and its subsequent activation. Thinking that Erza knows his location, Kyôka decides to torture her without the use of Macro, impressing Seilah, who reveals her plan of Fairy Tail's demise. Afterwards, Kyôka decides to have some intimate time with the latter. Elsewhere, Jellal is fighting against the members of Oración Seis while Midnight mentions the true freedom they are to finally obtain. As Jellal starts beating them one by one, he tells them that they'll be living in false freedom as long as they live in darkness, all the while Zero seemingly starts awakening. Simultaneously, Natsu is persistently trying to break free from the cell and, after many unsuccessful attempts, figures out that Happy could save them if he escaped. At the Fairy Tail Guild, however, Lucy reports the results of hers and Wendy's mission to Makarov, with Wendy being unable to track down the Mages with their scent in the end. As the Mages wonder about Tartaros' location, Happy flies in to tell them all about what happened to him and Natsu, shocking them when hearing that the former chairman of the Magic Council is a traitor. The Exceed then reveals that the Dark Guild's headquarters are constantly moving up in the air, currently being at the borders with Bosco. In order to help, Levy then decides to determine the possible location so Fairy Tail can start its assault. Suddenly, though, Elfman returns, but without Lisanna, reporting his unsuccessful mission and angering Cana for leaving his sister behind in the process. As Elfman seemingly goes to rest, it is revealed that he has been carrying on Seilah's plan to destroy Fairy Tail by installing an Ultra Concentrated Light Lacrima. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Franmalth (concluded) *Jellal Fernandes vs. Oración Seis Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ** * ** * **Slow Magic *Angel Magic * Curses used *Absorption Curse Spells used * * * * |Mītia}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used * Manga & Anime Differences *The following are present only in the anime: **The scene where Lucy, Wendy, and Carla are looking for Natsu, Happy, Erza, Mira, and the former chairman. **Franmalth's comical reaction to Happy biting him. **Lisanna's flashback of Elfman almost suffocating her. **Natsu trying to break the bars and realizing that Happy might have escaped. **A prolonged dialogue between various Fairy Tail Mages after Levy decides to do her best on tracking down Cube. *The following are present only in the manga: **All Natsu's reactions to seeing Lisanna naked, as both of them are wearing clothes in the anime instead. **A single scene showing Sorano attack Jellal with the use of her Angel Magic. *Unlike in the manga, where he is barefoot, Natsu is wearing boots in the anime. *Silver is shown coming behind Franmalth in the anime, whereas in the manga he is shown appearing in front of him. *Unlike in the anime, Tartaros' guards don't communicate with Natsu at all and, instead, just ignore him completely. *In the manga, Max asks about Natsu and Happy's whereabouts and Laki replies, although in the anime, such scene plays out with Jet and Droy instead. Also, the conversation is shown taking place behind Makarov, whereas in the manga this doesn't occur. *Elfman is still outside the guild when the Mages see him in the manga, but he is already inside the guild in the anime. *Happy to see her plans work out, Seilah is in the library in the anime. However, in the manga, the same thing happens while she's in bed instead. *In the manga, Seilah holds Lisanna in her arms. However, in the anime, she carries Lisanna. *In the manga, Lisanna, while unconscious, wears boots. However, in the anime, she didn't have boots. Navigation Category:Episodes